Power Rangers Jungle Fury- Jimmy finds Out
by Edward.Fake.Cullen
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote when I was bored.


Power Rangers Jungle Fury Fanfic- Jimmy finds out

 _Setting: Whiger attacks in "Tigers Fall, Lions Rise"; Casey sees after he finishes his karate class, but unlike the series, he doesn't have time to hide when he tries to morph. He has the morpher on, and actually morphs the first try. The rest of the rangers don't come until RJ sees it on the monitor- since Casey didn't make the call._

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than this plot twist to Episode 27 of Power Rangers Jungle Fury.**_

* * *

" _Run_ ," Whiger growled at at Jimmy, Todd, Todd's posse- whose names I'd forgotten. They ran from Whiger, attracting other people's attention, causing them to also run in fear. Whiger must have felt me behind him. He turned around, stalking as if he's a predator and I'm the prey-which I might as well be without my Tiger Spirit.

I took my morpher out of my pocket- fully aware that my students were hiding behind a nearby trailer. There wasn't enough time to warn the others; RJ will probably see it on his TV monitors. I thought of what he said earlier, _the spirit doesn't make_ _ **you**_ _stronger;_ _ **you**_ _make the_ _ **spirit**_ _stronger._ I repeated the phrase in my head, _the spirit doesn't make_ _ **you**_ _stronger;_ _ **you**_ _make the_ _ **spirit**_ _stronger… the spirit doesn't make_ _ **you**_ _stronger;_ _ **you**_ _make the_ _ **spirit**_ _stronger… the spirit doesn't make_ _ **you**_ _stronger;_ _ **you**_ _make the_ _ **spirit**_ _stronger!_ At the final thought, I felt my Tiger Spirit in my increase just enough for me to morph. "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" I yelled, morphing in front of Whiger and my students.

Whiger chuckled darkly. "Ah, Red Ranger! You still have Tiger Spirit for me to collect?" he asked, "How nice." Whiger put his hand-paw-thing on the left side of his chest- as if he was touching his heart; if he had one, that is. He walked closer, now about 3 yards in front of me. "How about we put on a show, Red Ranger? They can watch us while I take your tiger spirit then destroy you."

"Never!" I yelled, eyeing behind him-watching my students.

Whiger followed my gaze behind him, his eyes landing on Jimmy. "You!" he yelled, moving closer to Jimmy, "I sense your Tiger Spirit, kid. Give it to me!"

I ran to Whiger, kicking him as hard as I can to get him away from the kids. "Leave. Jimmy. Alone." I said, emphasizing each word.

Whiger smiled. "Oh, so you know this 'Jimmy'?" He jumped over me towards the kids- kicking me in the process. Grabbing Jimmy by the collar, Whiger placed his hand-paw on the kid's chest- the same manner he used to drain my tiger spirit.

"No!" I yelled, punching Whiger as he was about to take Jimmy's spirit. Letting Jimmy go in surprise, Whiger punched me, throwing me back.

Jimmy stepped forward, yelling "Casey!" as I yelled at him to stay back. Whiger jumped, did a backflip and kicked my on the back.

"Argh!" I groaned in pain, falling on my knees. From my morpher, I could here RJ calling, "Casey, we saw you on the monitor! We're coming, hold on!" I nodded, standing up. "I won't go down that easily," I growled at Whiger who had shortly stopped. I saw Jimmy from the corner of my eye, still out in the open. "Jimmy," I called with a warning tone, "go away from here! Hide" He followed my orders, hiding by Todd again. _That would do for now,_ I thought.

"Jungle master mode!" I heard Lilly and Theo's voices come from behind me. RJ's hand rested on my shoulder, "Sorry we were a little late," he said, "You okay Case?"

I nodded, "Just Jimmy knows who the Red Ranger is now." I groaned, as I heard Dom, Lily, and Theo fighting Whiger. "Sorry I failed you RJ." I muttered apologetically.

"Hey, no need to apologize, dude. It's not your fault. Now, let's go kick some tiger butt!"

I laughed, saying "why not?" as we joined the others in the fight. After many punches and kicks and using the claw cannon-with the help of Jimmy to power it up, Whiger grew in size and we went into the zords. We defeated Whiger and as the others went back, I stayed behind to talk to Jimmy. Luckily, he just moved from his position to sitting in front of the karate studio. "Jimmy, let's talk," I said, entering the studio, still in uniform. Once inside, I locked the doors and morphed out of my Power Ranger suit.

Jimmy sat on the mat, "Wow," he muttered looking at me in awe. "You're the Red Power Ranger." I nodded, staying silent as I gave him time to process what he saw. "What happened, and why did he want me?"

I sighed. "As you now know, I am the Red Power Ranger. That Phantom Beast was Whiger; his name coming from his spirit- the white tiger." Jimmy nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Obviously, I also have the Tiger Spirit, and he drained most of it a few days ago. When I told you today that you have the tiger spirit just like the Red Ranger-me- I was serious. That's why he wanted you- to drain your spirit and get more powerful."

Jimmy nodded once again. "I think I get it now." He said.

Remembering something _really_ important, I asked, "who else saw me morph?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No-one else; only me."

"Not even Todd and… them?" I asked, still not remembering Todd's posse's names.

Jimmy said, laughing at the memory, "They were too shocked and scared from nearly being attacked by a monster, they just spaced out the whole time."

I nodded, "good. Well, please don't tell anybody my identity, and I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"I promise," he said as I clapped his shoulder in thanks. We headed out, going our separate ways.

* * *

"So…" RJ said, "Jimmy knows you're a ranger." I shrugged, knowing that Jimmy wouldn't break his promise.

"My class is gonna start- I gotta go." I rushed out and went to the studio. "Welcome class. We have a hero in our midst." I said, nodding to Jimmy. "Well done, Jimmy." He muttered a thanks and looked down. "Jimmy, as you're the hero, why don't you pick someone to spar first?" I suggested.

Jimmy nodded and looked up to me then Todd. "I choose Todd."

Todd looked shock. "What? You don't even like me! Why do you want to verse me?"

Jimmy shrugged, "I know you don't want this- neither do I, but I think that maybe we could be friends…?" He held out his hand.

Todd shrugged, accepting the handshake. I smiled. Life is getting a little easier… in this class at least.

* * *

 **That's it! It really bothered me that there was not much power ranger identity revealed fanfictions, so I decided to make my own. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
